My Sacrifice
by TrashyPandaBear
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SECRET ENDINGS POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR OTHER ROUTES What if you could save them all? What if no one had to die? What if they could all be happy? What would that cost you?


I stand on stage facing the sea of people. I can't see many, but the faces I do see show excitement. I feel a shiver go up my spine, but I remain still. I fear that any movement might give away my lie. I stand waiting for the ceremony to begin and start to think of how I got here.

It all started with a anonymous text message that lead me to a mysterious apartment. There I got put into a chatroom with strangers who I've become quickly attached to. Soon I was a party coordinator for a charity group named the RFA. It all seemed normal for a few days until the RFA's personal hacker, Seven, had to come to the secret apartment. He saved me right before I was kidnapped by a strange man with white hair. Not long after that I found out Seven and the white-haired man, Saeran, were twins. Seven then began to plot a way to save Saeran from the cult who introduced me to the RFA , and we did. Sadly it didn't last long. Saeran got a hold of a phone and called the cult, Mint Eye, to capture us. We were thrown in prison, Seven, his friend Vanderwood and myself. While in the dungeon we found out that Rika, the previous leader of the RFA, was alive. Despite thinking she committed suicide. She also was the leader of Mint Eye. To our surprise she also threw the current leader of the RFA (and her previous lover), V, into the prison with us. Before leaving us she turned back to me. She looked at me and nodded.

"Let her out." She told her disciples.

Seven leapt between me an the disciples. He fought despite the injuries he acquired. His efforts were to no avail and I was taken.

I was expecting torture, but instead I got a room fit for a princess. Rika told me her plans for the rest of the RFA. She said she was going to capture the rest of them and show them "true paradise". She asked me to join her.

This is where I made an extreme gamble, I said yes.

I refocused on to my surroundings. More disciples swarmed the stage. They looked up to me like I was their idol. I noticed a door on the far right open and a line of people marched out. The RFA. Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, Vanderwood, V and Seven. My breath caught in my throat. They were all dirty, pale and looked miserable. They walked single file, tied together by chains. I could feel some of their glares and confused looks. I tried my best not to look at them with anything but superiority. It was difficult. They were lined up on the opposite side of the stage. I could hear murmurs all throughout the crowd. I turned away, seemingly uninterested, while in reality it was so I didn't see their betrayed faces. I am relived to have written that letter this morning, I feel locket on my necklace. Hopefully it's enough. Suddenly Rika emerges from a door behind her throne. Clapping and cheering ensued.

"Welcome my lovely disciples!" She announces and the room goes silent.

She walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You all seem excited to be participating in our biggest ceremony yet!" She smiles. "After seeing such a warm welcome for out fear friend MC here," She looks at me like a proud mother, and I suddenly feel like a trophy. " I have no doubt you will welcome the rest of the RFA the same!" She gleams and stretches her arm towards the RFA. I can't look at them, the guilt would kill me.

I lied, and got lucky. I'm thankful for this hidden talent. It is the only reason I still have a head that isn't twisted. I suddenly feel worse as I realize that the whole reason I was here was because of lies. V lied, Seven lied, and Rika lied. Did that make me just as bad as Rika? I told myself no, she doesn't lie, she manipulates.

I feel Rika tap my shoulder. "You're excited too right, MC?"

"Oh, yes." I nod my head politely.

"Good, it looks like you have stage-fright!" She says cheerfully. "Don't worry you'll get used to it!" She smiles a smile that should radiate innocence, but doesn't.

I smile back.

"Okay!" She walks away from me. "Now it's time for-"

Suddenly from the crowd emerges a hooded figure. They step up on stage.

Rika turns around, clearly upset. "Who are you!?" She demands.

The hooded figure lets their good down, it was Saeran. He stood between me and Rika, facing Rika.

"How dare you!" He shouts enraged.

"What!?" Rika says surprised.

"How dare you break our promise!!" He's enraged. A few disciples move to detain Saeran, but Rika waves them off. I look over and the RFA are wide-eyed, especially Seven.

"What promise, Saeran?" She asks in a motherly tone.

"What promise!!?" Saeran laughs maniacally. "You promised me I would kill him!!" Saeran points to Seven. "Why are you saving him!"

"Oh Saeran, you know how it's important to save everyone, right?" She asks.

"Yes, but not him!"

"I'm saving him too, everyone deserves paradise."

Saeran then slowly pulls out a gun and points it at Rika. The disciples tense up and pull out their weapons. "How dare you betray me!!" He shouts and I hear the tears in his words. "I trusted you!!" He cries. I see Seven's eyes fill with tears. The room grows tense.

"I didn't-" Rika steps forward.

"Shut it!" Saeran screams. "It's all his fault!!" He points the gun to V. The RFA tenses and I see Jumin looking prepared to take the bullet.

I close my eyes and clench my fists. I look up and see the RFA all staring at Saeran. While I was trapped here I realize that I can't let anyone of them die, not even Rika. They were happy before I entered their lives and I am determined to make sure they stay happy, even if I'm gone. For that to happen they need to live. I don't have much time anyway.

I look up. The scene in front of me slows down. I know what I have to do.

I see Saeran's fingers twist on the trigger. No one seems to notice when I move towards the scene, slowly.

"My head hurts because of you!!" He screams a V. "She betrayed me because of you!! " V looks like he's prepared to take the bullet. 'Oh no you don't! You need to be alive to explain this mess!' I scold him in my head. I know they'd care If I died, but I was only in their lives for a month, they would mourn and move on. It would be easier for them, for all of us. I sigh.

When I woke up this morning I knew someone was going to die here to day, and I know it has to be me. Before the mysterious text my life was going downhill. I just got kicked out of my apartment and fired from my job. Thanks to them I felt happiness and love, even if it were only for a month. It was a month worth living.

I saw Saeran's hand clench in his white hair and on his metal gun. In slow motion I saw him begin to pull the trigger. I run and jump in front of him.

I hear the gun go off. I feel air rushing into a new hole in my chest and a sharp pain. I look down and see red, lots of it. I hear the commotion behind me. I see Saeran's face in front of me. I collapse to the ground. Rika screams.

"MC!" I hear Saeran yell. He drops to his knees in front of me. "No!" He cries. "I didn't mean-" He tugs at his hair.

"I know" I smile reassuringly.

Suddenly there's a big boom. I turn and see the big doors open and black suits rush in. They begin to move through the sea of disciples, this must be Juman's doing. I turn to the other side and see the RFA rushing towards me.

They gather around me and my head feels light. "You... guys..promise me .." I cough up blood. I look at everyone , including Saeran. "Promise me you'll be happy.. You don't need me.."

"Don't say that MC!" Seven says as he takes off his jacket to stop the bleeding. He then slides me off of the floor and cradles me in his arms.

Around me I see crying faces. "Don't cry." I say smile . My vision starts to fade.

"No MC!" Seven cries. "Look at me!" He shakes me slightly, trying to keep me conscious.

The rest of the RFA seems to have no idea what to do with themselves, Jumin stands back in shock, Yoosung is turning his head between Rika and me. Jaehee is crying, but doesn't speak. V is looking guiltily at me and everyone else. Saeran kneeling in shock, rocking back and forth. Vanderwood looks at the scene confused. I look up at Sev- Saeyoung, he is holding on to me as if his life depended on it. I smile at him. I smile because it may seem like chaos now, but I have a feeling the RFA will survive this. Their scared faces start to blur and their cries and pleas start to fade away. I feel no pain in this moment, all of it disappears. I look up past everyone. I feel myself floating away. My vision turns bright. I close my eyes a final time while I whisper with my final breath,

 _"Please let the RFA have a happy ending ."_


End file.
